


Bleed me dry

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Tim x Jay, with abuse, & hints of Tim/Kon or Tim/Dick. “Where there is love there is pain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed me dry

Every time they asked, there as an excuse. An answer that he had prepared beforehand, because he couldn’t have suspicions arise - even though they always did anyway. No matter how much logic he seamlessly threaded through his explanation to make it perfectly plausible, he couldn’t change the perception that was so keen from both his older brother, and his best friend. It didn’t help that the two of them had formed a kind of alliance and had come to discuss their worries with each other on the subject matter of he, himself. 

That was worrying.

Anyone who knew the two knew that it was not normal for them to agree on something- no, anything. 

That just meant, to Tim, that he had to be all the more careful.

But that was nowhere near easy when he continued to run back into the line of fire again and again.

He knew it would make sense to no one else, because no one else would ever understand.

Yes, he was loved. He was so loved. He had an adoring older brother - and not just any older brother. This was someone he had idolized as a child. This was the man he had pretty much  _stalked_  - though he was terribly embarrassed to admit it and actually, he never  _would_  admit it - and had wished he could just meet him again. He had just wanted to be in the same room as him. Now, that pretty much happened every day. They were family now. They worked together. He knew his name, and he cared about him. He even  _loved_ him. Somehow. Their relationship was nowhere near normal in the eyes of anyone, but his life, in general, was not either. He liked it that way. He was okay with it that way. 

Yet it wasn’t enough.

He had a best friend to love him, too. They had this awkward understanding on almost anything. They had known each other for years. They had kept each other’s secrects. They’d been through almost everything together. They were a team, in so many ways. They were puzzle pieces for each other. They functioned best when they were together. They kept each other stable, smiling, and breathing. There had been a hiccup in that for a while - especially the last - but that was something that had, fortunately, been changed. But through the changes, they still saw each other for who they had been before. Who they had been at the start. Kon was his someone. The person who kept pressing, and was a little too overprotective. Someone who looked at things a little differently to keep him on track. Someone who had died, and had come back, and in the end, nothing had changed. 

Except.. something had changed. 

He had changed. 

While Kon was gone, Tim had been the one to change.

While Bruce was gone, and Damian came into the picture as Dick replaced him, Tim had continued to change.

No one was there to watch anymore. No one was there to make breathing effortless.   


But someone was watching.

Someone was watching, and taking the greatest satisfaction in the struggle as he tripped over his own feet time and time again, almost getting himself killed on more than one occasion. It wasn’t any effort on his part that had been put forth to keep himself alive, not really. He knew he had given himself a mission, but he didn’t really feel as if he was necessary. He knew that if Bruce was alive, he would return. He didn’t need Tim to bail him out of anything. Tim was searching for proof for his own satisfaction. To prove something, though he had forgotten the true point of proving it.

Oh, right, to prove that he wasn’t crazy? That he wasn’t just holding onto grief and denial?

But he probably was. Just a bit. They just didn’t know in what way.

Losing so many people did that to a guy.

“Tch. Crazy? No. You don’t exactly fit the criteria for crazy, kid.”

Well this was the last person he had expected to see as he laid in a puddle of his own blood, face pressed to the pavement. The man was crouched beside his head, looking to him with the oddest kind of amusement he’d seen in a while. That expression was the one that seemed in the slightest bit crazed - but only through a glint in his eyes. He seemed pleased with the sight in front of him. It did not exactly surprise him.

What did surprise him was that he was then picked up and taken back to the place that was currently serving as the man’s apartment, only to be bandaged up and thrown to the bed. 

Why was he saved? And by  _him_?

“Fuck you, Baby bird. I don’t need to tell you a thing.”

His hand grasped the wound on his side, freshly bandaged, and squeezed tightly.

It made Tim hiss, eyes narrowing, though he did not yelp or cry out. He would not allow himself to. He was only slightly baffled when he saw a mixture of pleasure and frustration surfacing on Jason’s features. He continued to apply pressure, but Tim never made a noise. He bit down on his lip to help keep himself quiet. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and he eventually felt a trickle of something slip down his chin. He supposed he had broken the skin.. There had been a trail of crimson that dripped from his lip, down his chin and the front of his throat.

A new glint of something in Jason’s eyes flashed before he leaned forward and flicked his tongue out to trace the trail. The hot trail that was left on Tim’s skin made him gasp, finally bringing his lips to part, and Jason seized the chance, tasting the little bird that the pretty bird had labeled as “off-limits”. 

Didn’t he know that would make the little bird all the more interesting to him?

But it had been like that from then on. No matter the progressions of Tim making a name for himself as Red Robin and redeeming that title, or Bruce returning, or mending things with Dick, or even the return of Conner, he always came back. 

He always got himself in trouble that warranted his attention every now and again. He’d drag him away again, and the boy was half dead a time or two, leaving him to taste the blood he’d been stupid enough to allow to be spilled again. It was irritating to see him so careless. It made  _him_  look bad because his damned replacement was fucking up all over the place and seeming like a complete incompetent idiot. So he made him pay for it each and every time. He made him  _feel_  those wounds he had acquired, time and time again. And he gave him new ones for getting the original ones to begin with. He was supposed to be better than that. He had boasted that he was before, so he couldn’t go back now. He swore he’d kill him if he did. 

For the sake of further amusement, he had asked for the reasoning that he must’ve had for his actions. The kid had to be at least somewhat jacked in the had to give him the answer that he did.

“Because here, I have nothing to lose but me. That pain feels better than the alternative and I want it. It keeps me alive.”

“Or it could kill you.” He’d shot back.

“Or it could kill me.”

Because dying wasn’t scary. Dying was easy.

What was hard, what was damn scary,

was watching everyone else die around you.


End file.
